Documents may have relationships with one or more other documents. A compound document is a document that references another document and a placed document is the document being referenced. A user performing changes on a placed document may desire a preview of the changes to the placed document that includes the compound document. Typically, this involves using the compound document application. However, this may be inconvenient for a user who is not familiar with the compound document application and may not be practical. Improved methods to display previews to users of placed documents would be useful.